Paradiso D'inverno - Winter Heaven
by EvelynWolfman
Summary: A volte, il gelo della candida neve può portare alla luce sentimenti più caldi e luminosi del sole. Verità in grado di sciogliere le certezze e le paure di chi vive nel gelo del terrore. Martin e Diana si troveranno ad affrontare il muro di ghiaccio che li divide dalla felicità.


《 Certo che sei davvero un'idiota!》 Gridò per l'ennesima volta Diana, trattenendo con molta forza di volontà il pugno che avrebbe voluto far schiantare sulla testa bionda del suo compagno di viaggio.

Scese dall'auto, aprendo la portiera in un gesto stizzito e rivolgendo lo sguardo al cielo notturno sopra le loro teste. A quell'ora, sarebbero già dovuti essere alla festa di natale che M.O.M aveva organizzato per tutti i suoi dipendenti in uno sperduto chalet sulle montagne canadesi. Era davvero un gesto insolito da parte della donna, ma i due ragazzi non si erano di certo soffermati su dettagli simili, soprattutto in vista di una festa. Così avevano preparato in fretta i bagagli, avvisando i rispettivi genitori di qualche giorno di ritardo sul ritorno a casa, ed avevano lasciato la Torrington senza nessun rimpianto, almeno da parte di uno dei due.

M.O.M aveva dato specifiche indicazioni su come arrivare alla meta, ma Martin era riuscito a perdersi, grazie al suo drammatico talento, tra le montagne innevate e gelide dell'immenso continente che era il Canada. E dire che si era anche dato delle arie per tutto il viaggio, ripetendole che sarebbero stati i primi ad arrivare allo chalet, e che lei avrebbe fatto meglio a rilassarsi contro il sedile e godersi la gita in macchina.

Dannazione a lei per avergli creduto! Sbuffò, cercando di farsi venire in mente qualcosa, mentre spostava la neve al suolo con la punta dei suoi stivali.

La macchina si era fermata improvvisamente e nel bel mezzo del nulla, tutto ciò che riusciva a scorgere era una gran distesa di neve e i pini innevati, nessuna traccia di vita o di un paesino. Volse lo sguardo verso il cofano anteriore dell'abitacolo, dove Martin vi era chino, cercando di trovare il problema che aveva causato l'arresto e la morte del motore.

《 Lascia perdere, è da quasi un'ora che tenti di capirci qualcosa.》Si avvicinò al suo compagno, ormai troppo stanca ed infreddolita per inveirgli contro e tener animata la fiamma dell'ira. 《 Dobbiamo cercare un posto dove stare per la notte, la macchina non si accende quindi il riscaldamento è andato.》

Il giovane si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro stanco e si massaggiò la nuca con le dita dei guanti sporchi di grasso. Diana dovette ammetterlo, si erano persi grazie a lui, era vero, ma aveva anche tentato un tutti i modi di far ripartire quel catorcio senza badare al gelo.

《Lo so, ma guardati intorno, Diana! Non c'è nessuno a cui chiedere aiuto o ospitalità. 》Sbottò lui frustrato, puntanto un braccio verso la distesa bianca ed apparentemente infinita.

《 Guarda che l'avevo capito anche senza di te!》Ma guarda un po' tu, lui era quello che si perdeva e poi alzava la voce con lei. Si voltò offesa e si allontanò di qualche passo da lui. Il freddo si faceva sentire e la rendeva sempre più fiacca e priva di forze, dovevano trovare un riparo o per loro sarebbe stata la fine.

Era così immersa in quei pensieri e così concentrata a non lasciarsi sopraffare dalla stanchezza e dal sonno che diventava sempre più forte, da non accorgersi della presenza di Martin alle sue spalle, fino a quando lui non le strinse le braccia con le mani protette dai guanti ormai sporchi, facendola sobbalzare.

《 Scusami, Di. Sono solo un po' stanco e scoraggiato.》Il sussurro di lui si perse nell'aria mentre la ragazza cercava di trattenere il leggero calore che le procuravano le mani di lui sulle braccia. Martin non chiedeva mai scusa e se il momento non fosse stato così tragico l'avrebbe sicuramente punzecchiato, ma era veramente troppo stanca anche solo per muovere le labbra. Si lasciò andare contro il petto del ragazzo, facendosi sorreggere da lui ed annuendo flebilmente col capo, accettando le sue scuse.

Martin sfregò con forza moderata le mani su quelle braccia fredde nonostante il piumino e le molte maglie pesanti che la ragazza portava al di sotto, cercando di infonderle un po' di calore.

Aveva notato la spossatezza che l'aveva assalita e si era subito preoccupato per lei. Era colpa sua se si trovavano in quel pasticcio ed avrebbe fatto di tutto per uscirne, non poteva permettere che le accadesse qualcosa. La ragazza che in quel momento cercava il sostegno e il calore del suo corpo, era la persona più importante della sua vita ed avrebbe dato tutto ciò che aveva di più caro pur di non perderla.

Ma stare lì, cercando di far ripartire un motore che non sembrava voler collaborare, mentre il gelo della notte aumentava, non era una delle decisioni più intelligenti. Dovevano cercare un riparo, ma ciò significava inoltrarsi nella boscaglia e nella neve sempre più alta, non era sicuro che Diana fosse nelle condizioni adatte per affrontare una cosa del genere ma era sicuramente meglio che rimanere lì senza far nulla.

《 Dobbiamo cercare un riparo. 》Le disse, ripetendole ciò che gli aveva detto prima e svegliandola dal torpore in cui era caduta.

《 Sì, ma se ci spingessimo nel bosco per nulla? Non possiamo sapere se effettivamente troveremo riparo e la macchina potrebbe essere la nostra unica salvezza. 》La mora si allontanò dal suo corpo, facendogli provare più freddo di quanto ne avesse provato solo qualche minuto prima, e si voltò verso di lui con un'espressione seriamente preoccupata.

Avrebbe tanto voluto rassicurarla, dille che sarebbe andato tutto bene come al solito, ma il senso di colpa che aveva preso largo nelle sue membra gli impedì di pronunciare quelle parole.

《Dobbiamo pur tentare, di solito da queste parti ci dovrebbero essere dei piccoli rifugi per i cacciatori, magari siamo così fortunati da trovarne uno. 》Riuscì a stamparsi sul volto il suo solito sorriso ebete e sicuro, riuscendo ad infonderle un po' di sicurezza.

Le strinse una mano nella propria ed iniziò ad inoltrarsi nella boscaglia, sperando con tutto se stesso che ci fosse davvero una di quelle capanne d'emergenza per cacciatori, perché quello era l'unico appiglio a cui aggrapparsi. Non sapeva bene in quale zona di quelle montagne si trovasse, ma sapeva che trovare un villaggio da quelle parti era pressoché impossibile, il paesaggio intorno sembrava non aver alcun segno del passaggio di un altro essere umano o semplicemente, la neve aveva cancellato ogni traccia.

Strinse con più forza la piccola mano che teneva nella sua, cercando di infondere coraggio alla ragazza che lo seguiva senza protestare, affidandosi totalmente a lui.

Era sempre stato così per loro, lui si divertiva a farle scherzi e deriderla, lei lo picchiava e gli dimostrava ogni giorno quanto fosse intelligente e straordinaria, ma entrambi si fidavano ciecamente l'uno dell'altra. Lui avrebbe messo la sua vita nelle mani di lei e lei avrebbe fatto altrettanto con lui, perché si conoscevano meglio di loro stessi.

A volte, si stupiva della facilità con cui Diana lo comprendeva, come se gli leggesse nella mente e forse conosceva così bene quella sua mente bacata, che non le sarebbe mai servito ascoltare i suoi pensieri per indovinarli.

Prima di quel momento, non aveva mai capito quanto fosse importante per lui Diana, e forse mai l'avrebbe compreso se non si fossero trovati in quella situazione.

Aveva rischiato molte volte di perderla, ma mai prima d'ora quei pensieri gli avevano sfiorato la mente, forse perché sta volta era a causa sua. Ad ogni modo, da quel preciso istante, avrebbe dedicato la sua intera esistenza affinché gli rimanesse accanto e non lo lasciasse mai. Non avrebbe cambiato il suo atteggiamento, sarebbe rimasto lo stupido fastidioso di sempre, standole però sempre accanto. Perché una vita senza di lei gli sembrava così impossibile e vuota da non meritare di essere vissuta. La stilettata al cuore che ricevette nell'immaginare una vita senza quegli occhi verdi, quei capelli bellissimi e quel sorriso lucente, gli fecero comprendere quando profondo fosse il legame che lo teneva unito alla compagna e cosa lui provasse davvero per lei. L'amava e quella consapevolezza faceva paura.

Diana arrancava con fatica nella neve che le arrivava al ginocchio. Stavano camminando da così tanto tempo da sembrarle ore, anche se sapeva perfettamente che non era così.

Martin avanzava sicuro in quella distesa ghiacciata, come se il gelo non lo toccasse e lo invidiava per questo, lei aveva così freddo che le sembrava che la neve le fosse penetrata sin nelle ossa.

Alzò lo sguardo verso il profilo duro e sicuro del compagno, notando come fosse concentrata la sua espressione, tanto da poter vedere delle piccole rughe agli angoli degli occhi.

Per tutto il tempo nessuno dei due aveva aperto bocca e lei si era ingoiata più volte i lamenti dovuti alla stanchezza. Se non fosse stato per quella mano che stringeva così forte e sicura la sua, sapeva che sarebbe crollata inerme tra la neve, e lo ringraziò silenziosamente per quello.

Nonostante si punzecchiassero ogni giorno e ad ogni ora del giorno, Diana sapeva sempre di poter contare su di lui e sul suo aiuto. Martin non l'avrebbe mai lasciata sola e gliel'aveva dimostrato più di una volta, l'aveva sempre salvata da qualunque creatura aveva tentato di farle del male e molte volte anche da se stessa. Lui non lo sapeva, ma per lei quell'eccentrico e fastidioso ragazzo biondo era la sua ancora di salvezza, non poteva immaginare una vita senza di lui perché sarebbe andata alla deriva, esattamente come farebbe una nave senza la sua ancora.

Aveva sempre saputo del posto speciale che lui aveva nella sua vita, ma mai prima di allora aveva capito quanto fosse indispensabile per lei. Avrebbe dato tutto, qualsiasi cosa le era più caro, pur di tenerselo stretto e non farlo allontanare. Odiava le missioni che erano costretti ad affrontare, perché ognuna di quelle avrebbe potuto portarglielo via e quella possibilità era troppo dolorosa anche solo da immaginare.

Le lacrime agli occhi ed il cuore che batteva impazzito nel petto le rivelarono una verità che lei aveva sempre tenuto nascosta dentro persino a se stessa, era innamorata del suo migliore amico. E lo era così profondamente, da volersi strappare il cuore dal petto piuttosto che provare ancora il dolore che solo il pensiero di perderlo le causava.

Come voleva abbracciarlo, avrebbe tanto voluto azzerare quei pochi centimetri che li dividevano e stringersi contro la sua schiena, pregandolo e scongiurandolo di non lasciarla mai. Lui non lo sapeva, ma inconsciamente lei gli aveva donato il suo cuore e solo allora capì perché vederlo flirtare con le altre ragazze le faceva così male e rabbia. Aveva sempre dato la colpa alla stupidità del compagno e sulla buona riuscita della missione, invece ora capiva di essersi sempre mentita o forse aveva così tanta paura di scoprire la verità, che l'aveva tenuta ben sepolta nel suo essere.

Ed ora era venuta fuori, perché in quel momento, con l'oscura e remota probabilità di non rivederlo mai più, la paura di non riuscire a dirgli mai quanto fosse unico ed indispensabile per lei le sembrava inaccettabile.

Si morse il labbro, mentre sentiva le parole forzare per uscire, colpire con ferocia il suo stomaco e risalire fino alle corde vocali con un'intensità spaventosa.

《 Diana! Il grido emozionato e pieno di felicità di Martin la fecero sobbalzare. Guarda, un rifugio d'emergenza! Te l'avevo detto che l'avremmo trovato. 》Il ragazzo si voltò sorridente verso di lei, così bello da farle quasi male, mentre cercava di spostare la sua attenzione verso la piccola capannina di legno che si trovava a pochi metri da loro.

Lo sentì stringerle la mano con così tanta forza da farla gemere per il dolore, mentre si sentiva trascinare nella neve con selvaggia sicurezza, tuttavia senza mai opporre resistenza.

Quando entrarono nella piccola struttura e notò la stufa a legna, squittì felice, sentendo per la prima volta quella sera che tutto sarebbe andato bene, che erano salvi. Ed era ovvio che andasse così, Martin gliel'aveva assicurato e lei sapeva di potersi affidare completamente a lui.

Il biondo si fiondò immediatamente verso un piccolo baule di legno e ne tirò fuori due plaid blu, ritornando da lei e avvolgendola in uno di essi.

《Grazie. 》Mormorò imbarazzata dal gesto premuroso, non riuscendo a guardarlo in viso. Aveva scoperto solo da pochi minuti i sentimenti teneri che provava per lui e doveva ancora abituarsi alla cosa.

Se poco prima la voglia di abbracciarlo l'aveva assalita con forza, ora avrebbe voluto scappare lontano da lì ma il gelo e l'oscurità che incombevano fuori le fecero subito cambiare idea.

Lo sentì trafficare con la stufa a legna e lo vide raccogliere dei piccoli ceppi da un angolo della parete opposta che non aveva visto e cercare di accendere un fuoco. Dopo vari tentativi e l'aiuto del suo U-Watch, il dolce crepitio delle fiamme si diffuse nell'aria e lei corse felice verso quella fonte di calore, ignorando totalmente l'imbarazzo che l'aveva colta soltanto l'attimo prima e sedendosi sul pavimento.

《 Grande, Martin! Sei unico. 》Esclamò fuori di sé dalla gioia, stamapandogli un bacio sulla guancia per l'emozione, senza nemmeno pensarci su. Il ragazzo s'irrigidì, perdendo il piccolo sorriso sulle labbra e rivolgendole uno sguardo talmente serio da farle tremare le ginocchia, nonostante fosse seduta sul pavimento.

Santo cielo, cosa le era venuto in mente? Perché non aveva pensato come faceva di solito prima di agire? Era stato soltanto un'innocente bacio sulla guancia, dettato dalla felicità di sapersi finalmente fuori pericolo, ma lui la stava fissando come se quello stesso innocente bacio l'avesse fatta scoprire.

Come se conoscesse esattamente i suoi sentimenti per lui, forse anche meglio di lei che li aveva compresi da troppo poco tempo. Fece un piccolo passo indietro, ma lui le avvolse la vita con un braccio, portandola ancora più vicina a sé.

Arrossì quando lo vide scrutarle il viso con troppa concentrazione, come se stesse cercando di imprimersi ogni singolo dettaglio nella mente. Martin si portò la mano libera e guantata alle labbra, sfilandosi il guanto con i denti ed abbandonandolo lì accanto. Quel gesto la mandò in confusione, si stava comportando in modo più strano del solito e questo la preoccupava parecchio.

La sua mano nuda e leggermente fredda le si posò sulla guancia, iniziando un piccolo e lento viaggio verso le sue labbra, che accarezzò dolcemente con l'indice, causandole un intenso brivido lungo la spina dorsale.

《 Non ti lascerò andar via. 》Lo sentì sussurrare tra sé ed aprì la bocca per chiedergli cosa intendesse, mentre il cuore iniziava a pompare furiosamente nel suo petto, ma venne zittita dalle labbra di lui che si posarono con furia quasi animalesca sulle proprie.

Rimase spiazzata per un centesimo di secondo, mentre il calore delle sue labbra sulle proprie dava inizio al prorompente incendio che si accese furioso nel suo corpo e, prima di quanto se ne rendesse conto, si ritrovò a ricambiare i suoi baci affamati e roventi, che mai si sarebbe aspettata di ricevere da lui, a ricambiare le sue carezze e a spogliarlo come lui stava facendo con lei. Spense il cervello e per la prima volta diede il via libera al cuore, dando tutta se stessa all'unica persona che aveva il potere di distruggerla, chiedendo in cambio solo di essere amata. E lui lo fece, con una dolcezza tale da farla piangere di gioia e donandole tutto se stesso, esattamente come aveva fatto lei, mentre insieme sugellavano quel patto muto e silenzioso che solo il suono dei loro cuori che battevano all'unisono potevano comprendere.

La nave avrebbe sempre potuto contare sull'ancora e l'ancora non avrebbe mai lasciato la nave.

 **-ANGOLINO DI EVELYN-**

Questa shot avevo intenzione di pubblicarla per il primo dell'anno, poi per vari impegni e problemi, non ci sono riuscita. Ma ora eccola! Spero vi piaccia e che non ci siano errori, perché io mi sono emozionata scrivendola e sì, può sembrare na cavolata ma è così.

Spero quindi che tutte le emozioni che ha suscitato a me scrivendola le susciti anche a voi che avete letto,

La vostra Evelyn!


End file.
